


M4M: you can wreck me any time

by justdk



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Missed Connections, POV Adam Parrish, Post-High School, Pynch Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Adam only catches a brief look at The Guy while checking out at the grocery store and he's desperate to find him again





	M4M: you can wreck me any time

**Author's Note:**

> written for Pynch Prompt Week 2019: missed connections
> 
> I imagined this as post high school. Not much planning went into this, tbh, but it was fun to write this alternate meeting!

“Blue, you have to help me,” Adam moaned. He stretched out his hand imploringly to his friend, the other buried in his messy, sweat-soaked hair. 

Blue sighed. She did a quick check on the other tables and, seeing that all her customers seemed contented, slid into the booth across from him.

“I’m working, Adam, make it quick,” she said. She stole his Coke and took a few sips.

“There’s this guy,” Adam began and Blue groaned. “Shush,” Adam waved at her. “I saw him at the grocery store, only for a split second, but _God_ Blue… he was something else.”

Blue rolled her eyes and stabbed the straw into the ice. “Must have been,” she muttered.

“He just went right through the self-checkout and was out the door before I could do a proper double check. Then he got into the most gorgeous BMW.” Adam tugged at the neck of his sweaty shirt. He had pedaled over to Nino’s as fast as he could while also lugging a backpack of groceries. “I’m _sure_ I’ve seen the car tearing around town but I never got a good look at the driver.”

“Adam, you’re drooling,” Blue said, “it’s gross. Stop it.”

Adam flushed and wiped at his chin even though he hadn’t actually been drooling.

“I need to find him, Blue,” he said earnestly, reaching for her again. “You have to help me.”

“I don’t _have _to do anything,” Blue replied. “Put an ad on Craigslist or something. Missed connections. M4M. ‘Saw you in the grocery store looking like a god. You drive a BMW. I ride a bike. I think we’re meant to be.’”

“No!” Adam buried his face in his hands. If he did post something on Craigslist it would read more like _You look like you want to fight the world and god damn I want you to take me on_. Which was precisely why he would never post anything on Craigslist. He had only seen the guy for less than a minute but he knew that he wasn’t the type to scroll through Craigslist. Did anyone their age? Adam only used it from time to time to find deals on used furniture or pick up some random jobs. 

“You should join social media or use dating apps like the rest of the world,” Blue lectured. She was drinking all of his Coke. Adam eyed the glass thirstily.

“You owe me a refill,” he said. “And you know how I feel about all of that.”

“Oh, yes, the great unknowable Adam Parrish.” Blue waved her hands over her head. “Can’t let anyone see what you’re like.”

“Not much to see,” Adam mumbled. He was thinking about his ramshackle apartment with ratty furniture, his used bicycle, his nonstop work schedule. About the only thing he could take pride in was his mind and the little garden he had started from abandoned plants.

“Pshaw,” Blue said. She got up to refill his glass and by the time she returned she was wearing a kinder expression. “Come by the house this evening. We’ll see what my mom and Calla and Persephone can find out, okay?”

Adam took her hand and grasped it. “Thank you,” he said fervently.

Blue blushed. “Yeah, yeah, don’t thank me yet. Mystery boy might be a total asshole.”

Adam had a hunch that the guy _was_ an asshole but still… he wanted to find out for himself.

—–

The psychics of 300 Fox Way had a lot to say about Adam’s missed connection. Over mixed drinks they did everything from psychometry to a full tarot reading. Adam got the feeling that it had been a slow day for them.

“He’s a snake,” Calla snarled. “Best stay away from him, Adam.”

“He’s powerful,” Maura cautioned. “There’s more to him than meets the eye.”

“Would you like some pie?” Persephone asked. “I think pie is what we need.” She got up and left the reading room, humming to herself and swaying as she walked towards the crowded kitchen.

Blue pursed her lips and examined the tarot cards. “Exciting times,” she murmured. She didn’t sound excited.

Adam sipped his cranberry juice and picked up one of the cards._The Magician_. It felt right in his hand, warm and settled. Maura and Calla shared a look but didn’t comment.

“Well,” Adam said, “I’ve learned some things about him but nothing specific, like his name and address or phone number.” He stared at Maura. She shrugged but her lips were quirked in a knowing smile. “I suppose that could mean that I’ll find out soon enough, in my own way.”

“One could suppose,” Maura said vaguely.

Calla snorted and topped off her glass with the remaining whiskey.

From the kitchen came soft swearing, followed by Persephone emerging from a cloud of flour bearing a slice of rhubarb pie. She handed Adam the plate and he thanked her for it. About the only time he got decent food was when he came over to pay the psychics a visit; he liked to repay them by checking the communal car and changing the oil.

The pie was perfect with a light, buttery crust and tangy, sweet rhubarb. Persephone passed Adam a worn note card with the recipe written in her spidery handwriting.

“You should try making one,” Persephone said. “Whenever I’m working through a problem I find baking a pie is the best way to sort it out.”

Adam nodded and carefully placed the card in his wallet. Persephone had never steered him wrong.

—–

The grocery store was almost entirely empty. Adam held the card in one hand with his plastic shopping basket hanging from the crook of his arm. He wandered through the aisles collecting the ingredients that he needed. Thankfully none of them were too expensive or strange; he could definitely use them for trying other dishes. Or maybe he would make pies all summer.

He was browsing the produce, wondering what rhubarb looked like, when someone bumped into his back. Hard.

Adam spun around, annoyance prickling down his spine, and came face to face with The Guy.

They were probably the same height but Adam felt like the other guy loomed over him, looking larger than life with his shaved head, skintight sleeveless shirt, and a wicked tattoo curling over his shoulders and up his neck. _Hot damn_.

“Excuse you,” Adam said, snapping at the guy before he could think of something witty or sexy to say.

The guy blinked. He had amazing blue eyes. Adam’s abrasiveness seemed to put him off his swagger. He blinked again, his cheeks flushing.

“My bad.” His voice! God, his voice matched him perfectly. Adam willed himself not to go all swoony.

“Yes, it is,” Adam replied, stepping forward and getting in the guy’s space. He smelled like hay and dirt and sweat. Farmer? It didn’t fit his vibe at all. “There’s no one in the store so why on earth did you just plow into me?”

_Plow into me_. Adam wanted to die.

“I, uh,” the guy looked even more flustered. “I wasn’t paying attention. Sorry. I was looking for rhubarb but what the fuck does it even look like?”

The hair on Adam’s arms stood up and he felt a chill race down his spine. _Persephone_.

“No way.” Adam held up his recipe card and showed it to the guy. “I’m looking for the same thing.”

The guy moved closer and squinted, trying to read Persephone’s handwriting. “Huh. That’s…”

“Uncanny?” Adam supplied.

“Yeah.” The guy looked from the card to Adam. His gaze lingered, like he was finally seeing Adam. He swallowed. “So weird. I’m making strawberry rhubarb pie. It was one of my mom’s favorites. Never made it before.” He looked down and scuffed his boot against the tile floor. “I’m shit at baking.”

Adam took a moment to give the guy a lingering once over. He really was astonishingly handsome. And maybe not such an asshole after all. He sucked in a breath and made a split second decision.

“I’m decent at it,” Adam said, “baking, I mean. I could give you some tips? Or a tutorial? If you want.”

The guy looked up, his eyes wide in surprise. “Seriously?” Adam nodded. “That would be…” The guy bit his lip and gazed at Adam intently. “That would be really fucking great.”

Adam grinned so hard his face hurt. “Cool.” He shifted, pushing up on his toes, feeling nervous now that he’d put the offer out there.

“Would you want to come over,” the guy asked. “To my place? It’s not in town but that’s where the strawberries are. I grew them myself.” He smiled and _Lord_ that undid Adam completely.

“Yes!” Adam said, too enthusiastically. He winced and cleared his throat. “I mean, yeah sure, sounds super.”

The guy laughed, his eyes sparkling. “Super duper.”

“Oh my God,” Adam muttered, pressing his palm to his forehead. Forget asshole, this guy was such a dork, he loved it. “My name’s Adam, by the way.”

“Ronan.”

_Ronan_. _Of course_. Adam felt a thrill of _something_ pass through him.

“Ronan.” Adam smiled.

Ronan smiled back. “Adam.”

There was a good chance that they might have stood in the produce aisle forever, grinning at each other but then a voice came on the intercom announcing the store would close soon. Ronan and Adam scrambled to find the elusive rhubarb, which turned out to be some weird stalky vegetable that looked like celery. They raced to the registers and Ronan insisted on buying the rhubarb since Adam had offered to do the baking.

They strolled out of the store and into the muggy Henrietta night. The stars were washed out by the harsh florescent parking lot lights but the moon was bright. Adam somehow got his bike in the backseat of Ronan’s car and settled in the passenger’s seat. The night felt electric with potential.

Ronan started up the car and the dreadful Murder Squash Song blared from the radio. Adam stared at Ronan in horror.

“But you were so cute,” he moaned.

Ronan laughed and changed the music to something that sounded Celtic. “I’m full of surprises,” he said, “just like you, I imagine.”

“I have a few,” Adam replied, smiling enigmatically. Ronan raised an eyebrow and cranked the engine.

“Can’t wait to find out what they are,” he said.

They tore out of the parking lot and Adam grabbed onto the dash as Ronan slid into a tight turn. He tossed his head back and whooped, heart racing. Next to him Ronan’s face was cast in moonlight and shadow, and he was grinning like a demon.

_Oh Persephone, _Adam thought, _you wonderful psychic, you._

**Author's Note:**

> way back in the day I used to read the Craigslist missed connections for fun. I wonder if those people ever found the ones they were looking for
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
